A Dream is a Script Someone Else Wrote
by merryfortune
Summary: Fuya is uncertain what it is about this new character the writers thought up for the new season but she reminds him of someone. Someone he feels as though he met in a dream. Now he is fumbling for his words; unable to communicate to his mother why he thinks this new character ought to be re-written as a male or, at the very least, be played by a female actress taller than him.


**A Dream is a Script Someone Else Wrote**

'So,' his mother's voice lifted pertly from the silence, 'how do you like these scripts?'

'I love them.' Fuya replied. 'I think the writers have outdone themselves. There's a good balance of mystery, action, and humour. I think the villain of the week characters serve a nice thematic purpose in this season and are memorable but not overpowering. I believe this next season will be very well beloved.'

'Wonderful, wonderful, but what do you think of Astra? Auditions for her role are being held soon and we want your opinion. Shorter or taller than Robin?'

'Hm… Taller. I think taller would make her more unique in her archetype.'

'Funny, I was going to say shorter. Tell me, what do you think of her?'

'She shares a lot of parallels with Robin and they have much in common; both being from different dimensions. I enjoy her seriousness but I think she needs more light-hearted moments. A few comically serious-type moments. I feel like female fans would respond better to her if she isn't too high and mighty. Give her a few more moments where she's the butt of a joke, I think. I enjoy her character and I'm very glad she gets a few scenes with other female characters and they engage in genuine friendship rather than shallow hatred, oh, and because they rarely discuss male characters. That'll make certain demographics very happy, I do believe. I think she'll be a marvellous addition to the show and it'll feel like she's always been meant to be part of the Robin Family soon enough. It'll be difficult, er, I believe introducing a love interest to Robin this late in the series but these scripts show excellent promise.'

'Good, good…' his mother tutted. 'Still thinking a taller actress?'

Fuya blushed. 'Truth be told, Mother… I don't know what it is about Astra but he – I mean, she – she reminds me of someone I knew once.'

'Hm… who?'

'I don't know. Someone I know from a dream. Right down to how she's described in the costume and make-up notes you provided. Translucent, pale blue skin, white-and-green markings, jewellery, an alien yet spiritual appearance… She's remarkably similar to someone I met once… but in a dream. Someone I didn't meet in real life.'

'How bizarre. Perhaps you and the writers shared the same dream once. Synchronisation is just what this production needs.'

'That's not the bizarre part, Mother. I feel like I've met this Astra-like person in my waking life. Right down to the outlandish appearance. Moreover, I actually find it hard to envision Astra as… a female. I keep envisioning her as a male… how… peculiar.'

'Fuya.' His mother said sharply.

'Yes?'

'Whilst we appreciate your input – and thank you for implying that you are comfortable, uh, that way, knowing that you can talk to be me about those things means the world to me as your mother – but the studio executives would not allow a male love interest. Not on main steam, youth television. They would also like to avoid a homoerotic friendship simply because it's more done in this genre; even more so than a heterosexual infatuation subplot.'

'Th-That's not what I was getting at, Mother. I was just saying it's odd how much she reminds me of someone who obviously doesn't exist.'

'Thank you for the clarification, sweetie.'

'You're welcome?'

Somehow it felt like, if anything, the conversation had become as clear as mud.

'So, you are certain taller?'

'Yes, I am certain taller.'

'And not just because you envision Astra as male?'

'…Sure. I mean, yes. Absolutely.'

His mother sighed as she collected up her copies of the script.

'I'll relay it to the team doing auditions that you specified that you'd prefer a love interest taller than you.'

'Thank you.'

As his mother left, Fuya sprawled out over his dressing table. He put his head in his head and frowned.

Astra… Astra…. Astral…l?

No, that can't be right and yet, it did click. It did feel familiar but he couldn't tell. It was too far away and distant now like a dream that was only indistinct colours despite once being as vivid and well-plotted like a television program. Still, he felt some sort of longing towards that name, towards that imaginary face.

It all kept circling back to him. Not the fantasy of Astra he has in his mind but him: Tsukumo Yuma but not him. Obviously not him.

…Now that he thought about it – that hazy, fragmented but thrilling and fun duel with Yuma – there was something like a second presence in that duel. He, Yuma, and two others: the Robin he never wants to act ever again and someone else, someone… intangible. Celestial.

Astra…l?

Fuya's hear skipped a beat upon the realisation. A realisation he was fumbling with as it was unclear and murky. Just a feeling. His face reddened. Just a feeling. Astral. Just a feeling.

Infatuation?


End file.
